


Trapped

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Holoforms (Transformers), Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Barricade was, to be blunt, an asshole. Even by decepticon standards. But to kidnap Prowl and Alice? And force them to have sex together? Well, now Prowl really wanted to rip him bit to bit.
Relationships: Prowl/Barricade/original female character
Kudos: 13





	Trapped

Prowl slowly awoke, his body chained down to a concrete floor. He tugged at his arms and softly grunted at the minimal movement allowed by them. He slowly looked around, narrowing his eyes as his scanners refused to work.

"Won't work, Prowl."

A chill ran down his spine at Barricade's voice echoing through the building and he craned his neck to stare up at the Decepticon. "You won't get anything out of me."

Barricade smirked and knelt down, roughly patting his cheek. "I don't plan on interrogating you. Or her."

Prowl froze and his eyes flickered around before landing on a pile of blankets and pillows. A small human laid there, a bright red mark across her temple. He inhaled deeply, his fans turning on high as his body trembled.

"What do you want, Barricade?"

Barricade tapped his forehead with a clawed fingertip. "Holoform, now. Your squishy is unharmed."

Prowl glared up at the 'Con. There was no way to free himself, even using his avatar. He could check on Alice better, but his avatar was incredibly weak compared to his body.

He projected it, his consciousness moving with it. He shook out his limbs and quickly walked over to Alice. Barricade's heavy footsteps followed him and Prowl knelt down beside her, looking over her.

He gently looked over her temple, remembering Barricade slamming into his side and her head slamming against the window. "Why did you take us?"

Barricade stared down at him, making him feel... tiny and squishy. "You're not in the position to ask questions. Take off her clothes."

Prowl turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "She's unconscious!"

Barricade merely waved his hand. "Then wake her."

Prowl curled his fingers tightly before turning back to Alice. He shakily gripped her shoulders and shook her, a groan escaping her lips. He frowned and leaned closer. "Alice, Alice, I need you to wake up. For the love of Primus, wake the fuck up."

She mumbled incoherently and blinked slowly, reaching up to pat his face. She softly groaned out, "Prowl? Everythin' hurts."

He shifted and tugged her shirt off her shoulder, looking at the bruising coloring her collar and shoulder. "You're okay, I promise. Look, I really need you to fucking wake up and sit up."

She nodded slightly and gripped his shirt, leaning into him as he helped her sit up. She looked around and jolted at Barricade leaning against a pillar, tightening her grip and moving backwards some. Prowl wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, tightening his grip.

"Calm down, calm down. We can't do anything right now."

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath, glancing up at Barricade. "What do you want?"

Barricade pointed between them. "Naked. Now. I'm tired of waiting."

Alice stiffened and Prowl held her to him, asking, "Why?"

Barricade knelt down, pointing a clawed finger, much closer than before. "I want you two naked. And then I want to watch Prowl interface with you, squishy."

Alice tried to squirm away and stared at the sharpened point. "You want to watch us fuck? There's porn for that."

Barricade growled and slammed his fist in the ground, staring as Alice curled tighter into Prowl, who wrapped his arms around her. "Now!"

Alice trembled in Prowl's hold and shook her head slightly, her eyes watering. "No!"

Prowl shifted and held her close. "Alice, look at me. Take a deep breath."

She sniffled softly and looked up at him, glancing over at Barricade. She slowly took a deep breath and gripped his arms tightly. "Okay, okay. What the fuck?"

Prowl glanced up at Barricade as he moved back to his pillar. "I don't know what he wants of us, but I don't want you getting harmed. We're going to do what he says and I will try to make this as pleasurable as I can."

She shifted and shook her head slightly. "Please, Prowl."

He gently squeezed her close, being cautious of her bruises. "Close your eyes. Just pretend it's only us. I'll make it as good as I can."

She nodded slightly and jolted when Barricade drawled, "Get on with the show already. I'll be rusted by the time you start at this pace."

Prowl grumbled softly and grabbed the edge of her shirt. He tugged it up and quickly tore off a piece as he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and slowly returned the kiss, gripping his shirt tightly.

He slowly laid her back in the pile and wrapped the piece of shirt around her eyes, tying it tightly. He slid his hands to her back and unclipped her bra. She gripped his arms as he slid the straps down her arms and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

She flushed as their tongues rubbed against each other slowly. He slid her bra off as her grip loosened and set it aside, rubbing her sides. He slid his hands to her breasts, gently massaging them.

She moaned softly and tugged at his shirt, her fingers trembling as she tried to undo his shirt buttons. He gently tugged her hands away and 'glitched' his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on.

"Get a move on with it, Prowl. I want her naked, now."

Prowl felt her stiffen and slowly pulled away, glancing up at Barricade. "She's scared, at least let her try to enjoy this."

Barricade softly growled, tapping his fingers on his arm. "Get a move on. I don't care about her or your comfort."

Prowl glared and reached down to unbutton Alice's shorts. She grabbed his wrists and hiccuped softly. He quietly shushed her and unzipped her shorts, pulling back to slide them down.

She firmly forced her thighs together and shook her head slightly, gripping Prowl's shoulders tightly. "Please."

He squeezed her thighs and kissed her hip. "Shh, I've got you. I'm here for you."

She gripped one of his hands in hers and he kissed her thigh. He leaned in between her thighs and slowly licked along her clit. She shuddered and tightened her grip on his hand, shaking her head slightly.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and continued licking, closing his eyes. He wanted to rip Barricade into bits, take his time doing it. Optimus' rules be damned, the next chance he had, he was ripping the piece of shit to shreds.

He tightened his grip as her hips moved and felt her wetness gather along his tongue. She moaned softly and bit her lip, squeezing his hand as her other hand pressed over her mouth. He squeezed her hand back and continued licking, lapping up her fluids.

She moaned behind her hand and pressed her feet in his back, her toes curling. She moved her hips and arched up. She could practically feel eyes on her, Barricade staring down at her.

She gripped Prowl's hand and moaned louder as she came, arching up. She moaned softly as he slowly pulled away, kissing her collar. He shifted and she slowly blinked as she felt his erection against her leg.

Prowl swallowed thickly and peppered soft kisses down her neck. He didn't intend for his dick to get hard. Not at a time like this. Not with her in this situation.

Barricade spoke, his voice sounding distinctly human. "I want her on top."

Prowl gripped her hips, glancing over his shoulder to see Barricade's avatar, fully naked. And fully erect. "No."

Barricade scowled and walked over. "Your games are over. Get on your fucking back."

Prowl glared and positioned himself over her, feeling her hands grab his arms. "You touch her and I will - "

"Prowl, please."

He looked down at her and curled his fingers in the blanket under her. Her bruises stood out brightly against her skin, reminding him they were in no position to argue. His damned pride wouldn't let her be in any more pain.

"Move your ass before I take her for myself."

Prowl gripped her waist and glared at Barricade, slowly moving to lay on his back. "I don't know what you're planning but hurt her and - "

Barricade rolled his eyes, cutting him off to say, "And you'll have my head? Shut up before I shut you up."

Prowl glared as if he could manifest daggers from thin air and stab Barricade repeatedly with them. He gently grabbed Alice's waist and slowly guided her to straddle his waist, facing him. Barricade grabbed her shoulder and wiggled his finger side to side tauntingly. Prowl tightened his grip momentarily before moving her to turn around, feeling her grip his thighs as his boxers disappeared.

Prowl swallowed thickly and glanced up at Barricade, who was stroking himself slowly as he eyed Alice. "Get your cock inside her, now. Before I do it."

Alice's fingernails pricked his thighs and he ignored it, gently guiding her up some to stroke his cock along her wet pussy. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything except how warm and wet she was. He swallowed thickly and slowly guided the head of his cock in, holding her hips to lower her down.

Alice let out a soft moan and her nails pressed harder into his skin. She leaned forward some, licking her lips. She could faintly hear Barricade stroking his own cock near her, but couldn't place him exactly. If she imagined hard enough, he could just be Optimus. A threesome with Prowl and Optimus was a fantasy she had toyed with before, but never brought up.

She slowly moved her hips and felt Prowl's hands on her hips. He'd been as gentle as he could with her. Handling her like delicate glass and helping her as much as he could.

She kept moving at a steady, slow pace and moaned softly, tilting her head back. She could faintly hear Prowl softly groan and smiled slightly, imagining it was only them.

Until a hand roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her forward. She gasped softly and reached for the hand, freezing when a cock pressed against her lips. She shook her head slightly and gripped the forearm tightly.

"Bite and I will rip your little teeth out one by one."

She shook her head quickly and tried to move away before Prowl gripped her waist tightly. "Alice, calm down. I'm right here."

She gripped his hand tightly and shook her head slightly, feeling the hand in her hair tighten. "Please."

Prowl spoke again, forcing his voice even and calm. "Alice. You can beat my ass later, but do this so we can go home."

She shifted her hips and nodded slightly, tightening her grip on his wrist. She opened her mouth and pressed her nails in his wrist when Barricade roughly slid his cock in. She gagged softly and kept her head in place as he moved his hips, holding her hair tightly.

Prowl shifted his hips and slowly began thrusting, reaching around to gently rub her clit. She moaned softly and slowly moved her hips with his, moving her head willingly to suck Barricade's cock. Barricade smirked widely at her, keeping his grip on her hair.

Alice slowly moved her hips and focused on sucking Barricade, moaning softly. Despite the situation they were in, she was oddly enjoying herself. Prowl had been very kind and Barricade hadn't done much in the way of violating her.

The blindfold helped, she had to admit. Not seeing Barricade's smirk or grin had helped. She didn't want to see him.

She moaned around his cock and felt her toes curl as she came again, hearing Prowl groan as she tightened around him. She grabbed his hand as he continued moving his fingers on her clit and tugged it away, moaning around Barricade's cock. She tilted her head slightly, rubbing her tongue along the length as she moved.

Prowl, meanwhile, wanted to die. He also wanted to murder Barricade. But, Primus, he felt good.

Alice's hips moved slowly but fuck her cunt felt good. It was hot and wet and he wanted to cum inside her. He wanted to spill every drop his avatar could produce into her and fuck her through it. He was possibly the worst Autobot ever, enjoying this like he was.

Bareicade continued to forcefully move her head, groaning softly. He thrusted his hips ever so slightly but she did her work well. She was a good little squishy, letting him use her like this. Damn shame she wasn't a bot.

He softly grunted and tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her to move her head faster. She gripped his hips and moaned softly, keeping her mouth wide open. He thrusted roughly several times and groaned lowly, cumming into her mouth.

She swallowed dutifully, fearing what he might do if she spat it out. She let go of him and leaned forward as he stepped back, gripping Prowl's thighs tightly. A small amount of cum dribbled out her mouth and she licked it up, tilting her head slightly.

Prowl tightened his grip on her as Barricade stepped back and moved his hips quickly, closing his eyes. He groaned and held her in place as he quickly came, spilling into her. He kept moving his hips slowly and moaned softly.

Alice shifted slightly and Prowl sat up, grabbing her waist and guiding her to lay beside him. She slumped to the side and curled up. He grabbed a blanket to cover her, glancing up at Barricade.

Barricade smirked widely, his clothes back on. "It was fun, Prowl."

Prowl glared at him, knowing it was lacking bite with his rumpled hair and cock slowly deflating. "I'm going to rip you to shreds with my bare hands."

Barricade chuckled lowly. "Tell your squishy she's got a good mouth."

Prowl tightened his grip on the pillow below him and Barricade dematerialized his avatar. Barricade blinked and stood up straight in his own body, walking over to Prowl's. He reached for the chains and grabbed one, snapping it in half.

Barricade transformed into his alt mode and cruised near the two. His voice echoed out the radio, "Tell Optimus his squishy has a hot mouth."

Alice gently grabbed Prowl's arm as he moved forward and she shook her head slightly at him, her blindfold loose around her neck. "Don't, please. I wanna go home."

Barricade snickered and pulled out. Prowl glared as his tail lights disappeared and materialized his clothes, turning to Alice. She trembled as she gripped her blanket, her face tucked down.

He frowned and gently squeezed her good shoulder. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

She nodded slightly and took a slow, deep breath as he deactivated his avatar, standing up in his own body. He frowned at the chains and transformed, driving slowly to her. His door was still heavily dented, but he'd healed some while unconscious.

He stepped out in his avatar and gently scooped her up, cocooning her in the blanket. She gripped the front of his shirt and sniffled softly. He gently squeezed her and walked around, setting her in the passenger seat.

He quickly walked back to grab her clothes and slid back in the drivers seat, handing her the clothes. "Take your time."

She nodded and rested her head back as he pulled out, driving quickly once his tires hit asphalt. She stared out at the road and sniffled softly, wiping her eyes with the torn piece of shirt. He shifted and tightened his grip on the wheel before reaching over to gently hold her hand.

She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, her hand shaking slightly. "Don't blame yourself, it could've been anyone."

He sighed softly. "But it was me. And I failed to protect you."

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No. You made it as good for me as you could've. Thank you for that. Really."

He smiled tightly, glancing at her. "It's the least I could've done."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Prowl."


End file.
